


Sick Sam

by UltimateOptimist



Series: Sam Seaborn hurt/comfort series [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateOptimist/pseuds/UltimateOptimist
Summary: Sam is sick....but comes in anyways
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn, Sam Seaborn/Toby Ziegler
Series: Sam Seaborn hurt/comfort series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902520
Kudos: 32





	Sick Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and reviews on this.   
> I'm a sucker for a sick fic...especially when they are my favourite 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own nothing...

“Today is the start of the re-election show….you ready?” Josh asks as the senior staffers as they sit waiting for Leo. There is an air of excitement, but also trepidation – it has been a tough few weeks and the months that follow are going to be even longer. All of the senior staff are exhausted. 

Sam leans back in his seat, feeling just as tired as everyone looks. Its not how the staff envisioned starting the Bartlet re-election campaign – but here they are. Despite Sam’s anger, his reservations he cannot help but be a little excited at the challenge. Well he would be if he was feeling more himself. Truth be told he is exhausted down to his bones and today he woke up feeling queasy, headache at his temples. 

“You with us Samshine?” CJ asks quietly with a gentle nudge, her tone joking, but her eyes showing a flicker of concern. Since Rossyln Sam’s aware of the shift in their relationship. They’re closer, confide in each other more, the door always open in her office for him to come sit in when he needs a moment. He’s been given her space lately, letting her come to terms with the MS revelation as much as he needed to. 

“Yeah,” he gives her a small, tired smile and CJ smiles back as she returns her attention back to the file in front of her she can’t fight her urge to squeeze his hand gently. Sam sighs quietly, doodling in his notepad and squeezes it back without looking at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You nearly done with the draft right?” Toby asks strolling in to the office. 

“I’ve left it on your desk,” Sam replies looking through the last environmental bill for his meeting later day. 

Toby’s eyebrows raise in surprise, although they really shouldn’t by this point – Sam is nothing but punctual. 

“Busy day, you up for it?” Toby continues, worried his friend might still be a little distracted after the MS revelation, particularly so close to finding out about his father’s betrayal.   
“Yeah,” Sam looks up from his paperwork, not flinching under the scrutiny. Toby can’t help but notice how pale the younger man is, and the dark circles under his eyes.

“Ok, First meeting at 10” Toby leaves his deputy to it. 

XXXXXXXXXXX 

“That’s not the issue and you know it,” Sam snaps. He and Toby have been in the meeting with a few rouge Democrats for the past hour and they really aren’t making too much progress. Sam will admit to himself that he is definitely sick – he feels awful. The queasiness he felt so far this morning has turned into nausea which comes in waves and he feels hot, his head aches and the room feels stuffy. He is also 100% done with this day - and it’s not even lunch time. He pauses for a moment, regaining his temper and takes his reading glasses off and rubs his eyes. The smell from the coffee mug that sits in front of him - courtesy of Ginger, is starting to bother him a little.

Toby sits for a minute, letting Sam have a moment to elaborate, when he doesn’t he picks up the line of argument, surprised. Sam is usually a lot more…verbal. He attacks and attacks with cross-examination of the skilled lawyer he is. Today he seems off, not just tired, but unwell. His deputy is pale, hasn’t touched the coffee in front of him, and is uncharacteristically irritable. 

At the end of the meeting Sam stands up and gathers his notebook – desperate to get out of the hot room. 

“Sam” Tony’s concern is evident even though his tone is effectively the same – for anyone who really knows him they know this is his worried voice. 

“Sorry, not my best there” Sam winces hating to let anyone, let alone Toby down. He hates the worrying tone of his boss, his friend. 

“You ok?” Toby asks instead deliberately not accepting the apology – there is nothing to be sorry for. 

“Headache,” Sam sighs wanting to play it down. Toby knows he is lying – he has seen Sam with a headache, he also seen Sam with a fever and a stomach bug which is what this looks like. 

“I’m ok, I just…need 5” he adds. 

“Go..it’s lunch. Let me know if you feel worse.” Toby cocks his head, not believing his deputy for a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam feels marginally better after taking 5 minutes to stand out in the fresh air and splashing some water on his face. Stomach still churning, but no longer as hot as he felt before, he walks back into the bustling west wing. He heads to a familiar door and manages to slip by Kathy on the desk. 

He knocks gently on CJ’s door as he enters the office CJ is on the phone. She smiles softly at him, although It drops as she looks at how dishevelled he is – tie undone, sleeves rolled up and looks awful. They’ve all been tired for the past few months, but Sam tends to wear it well he still looks pristine – CJ hates him for it. Today he looks terrible, tired and pale. 

“Take a seat,” She whispers, covering the mouthpiece. 

Sam sighs as he sits down, closing his eyes and taking slow deep breaths feeling nauseous again. He doesn’t see but hears CJ say her goodbyes, and settle next to him on the sofa.

Silently she puts a cool hand on his hot forehead, “Jeez Sam you’re hot.” She pushes back his hair and Sam lets himself relax for a moment at her touch, enjoying how cool it is. 

“You look green,” CJ states after Sam doesn’t reply – too busy focused on the washing machine in his stomach. She pulls her hand away gently but says nothing. If anything she has learnt since meeting Sam Seabourn is that he is not one to be pushed into talking about how he feels – emotionally or physically. Sure he’ll share an opinion about almost anything, but true feelings stay buried until he is ready. It’s a privilege for them to be so close. 

“I feel a bit sick” Sam admits leaning forward head in hands, and breathing deeply. CJ rubs his back gently. 

“Maybe you should go home,” She suggest knowing it was futile the two meetings this afternoon is key on the new environmental bill and Sam leads on it. Sam huffs a laugh. 

“Or at least lie down, just for 20minutes…It’s not like you’ll be eating anyways” CJ suggests. 

She knows he awful Sam must really be feeling because instead of protesting he agrees with a quiet “yeah.” 

CJ ruffles his hair gently and stands again, this time stepping out to see Kathy at her desk. 

“Kathy, no phone calls in my office over lunch please. Can you get me a ginger ale?” She asks her assistant. 

Kathy nods, “You ok?” 

“We’re ok.” CJ replies firmly knowing Sam wouldn’t want a fuss. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 20mins or so lying down helped a little. CJ as promised, wakes him although Sam isn’t convinced, he was comfortable enough to sleep. The worst of the nausea comes over him in waves, like he is on a ship and the headache has developed into a thumping pain over his right temple. 

“That help?” CJ asks, handing him a ginger ale. She had stepped out at lunch to sit with Toby and Josh, and told them Sam was lying down in her office not 100%. 

“Yeah thanks,” he lies takes a small sip, grimacing as a pain shoots through his stomach. 

“Liar,” CJ states with a smirk. She looks worried though, which probably means Sam looks how he feels. 

“I have to do this meeting,” Sam sighs resigned, grimacing as he takes another sip of ginger ale – clearly not helping his stomach. 

“I know,” CJ gives his shoulder a squeeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam leans forward as his stomach cramps, he’s discreet, to anyone who doesn’t know how poorly he is feeling it just looks like he is taking a rest or changing position. He is even more nauseous now then he has been all day, and the cramps are becoming more frequent. He exhales softly, and reaches to take his water glass – hand shaking slightly as he does so. He’s happy that there is another meeting down, but he is struggling.

“You alright?” Toby asks quietly, concerned at how pale his deputy looks, and the sheen of sweat at his forehead. Sam’s looked rough all day but he looks truly awful now.

“It’s just one more right?” Sam asks tiredly, rubbing a weary hand over his face. 

“One more, Sam….we could do this….” Josh starts to offer but he knows its pointless. Sam wouldn’t step back on a meeting on this size, unfortunately Sam did most of the research behind it.

“I’m ok,” Sam reassures them ignoring Toby’s snort. “One more,” he sighs to himself. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end Sam manages to make it to the end of the meeting – well almost they’re all shaking their hands when Sam’s body starts to rebel.

“Sorry can you excuse me,” Sam mumbles pushing himself up and practically stumbling out of the Roosevelt room. The nausea he has been fighting all day is increasing and his mouth feels overly full with saliva.   
Toby and the congressmen continue their goodbyes, the older man trying to put his concern aside for now and focuses on the task at hand. Josh briefly debates following him, but forces himself to stay still – not wanting to cause a scene. 

Sam barely makes it to the bathroom across the hall before the vomiting starts. His stomach contracts painfully and he only just makes it to the toilet before he retches. The nausea and heaves comes in waves, and Sam isn’t sure how long it the vomiting goes on for – it must be a while though because next thing he knows Josh’s hand is at his back, rubbing slow soothing circles. Finally the worse of the nausea passes and Sam rests his forehead on the cool ceramic rim, not even caring about the germs. The stall is spinning around him, and it just increases the nausea he feels.

“It passing?” Josh asks after a while, knowing to ask if he was ok was fruitless – and Sam would say yes anyways. 

“Yeah, but” Sam swallows thickly, “it comes in waves. I really thought it pass like before.” 

Josh rolls his eyes at the slight apologetic tone to his friend’s voice, – Only Sam could attend a full day of meetings, sick as a dog. Lead the final one, then beat himself up that he vomited through the goodbyes. 

“You did great today,” his best friend reassures him. “Want to try and get up? Pretty sure Leo will let you go home.” 

Sam shakes his head, the all too familiar nausea washing over him again. He breathes slow in through his nose and out through his mouth. Its futile though and he leans over to retch again. Vomiting violently.

“Or not” Josh sighs, rubbing his back again. 

A light tap on the toilet door alerts them to Toby’s presence. He grimaces slightly at just how violently Sam’s being sick passing a bottle of water wordlessly to Josh. 

“Fuck,” Sam swears as he rocks back on his heels. Despite their concern Josh and Toby can’t help but share a small smirk – it’s odd to hear Sam swear like that unless he’s had a few drinks.

“Think that sums it up,” Toby adds wryly startling his deputy who hadn’t even heard him come in. 

“Sorry,” Sam croaks, not quite sure what he is apologising for exactly – the vomiting, or missing the end of the meeting.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Toby reassures him calmly. “You need anything?” Addressing both Sam and Josh.

“Can you let Leo know I’m going to drive the invalid home?” Josh asks, wincing as Sam leans forwards again, vomiting once more. 

“Sure…you better not catch what he has” Toby warns gruffly, but lingers at the door clearly torn between wanting to give Sam his privacy, and wanting to help. Josh grins at that but says nothing – not wanting to embarrass Toby. 

“I’ll get him home” Josh promises. Sam leans back one more when he’s finished but isn’t aware of the conversation around him, too busy with his rebelling stomach and just how awful he really feels. Josh lets him rest for a minute then cajoles him so he’s leaning against the cubicle wall. Sam is as white as the tile they’re sitting on, sweat beading at his temple, eyes shut and breathing deeply.

“Sam, try and take a sip” Josh prompts after a few minutes. Reluctantly, Sam opens one eye and takes a very cautious sip. 

“You ready to try and get out of here?” Josh asks, the sooner his friend is lying down the better it has to be. 

“No….Sam draws his knees up and rests his head on his forehead. The nausea is increasing again and the thought of walking back into the busy west wing fills him with exhaustion. 

“Ok well I’m going to grab our stuff, just take your time ok” Josh squeezes his shoulder as he leaves, not sure he wants to leave him alone – Sam really doesn’t look good. 

“Kay” Sam mumbles not looking up. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“How is he?” CJ asks as she spots Josh walking back to his office. 

“Sick, really sick.” Josh sighs, “I’m going to take him home.” 

“When he’s sick, he’s gets sick hard.” CJ winces – she had only seen Sam sick one or twice before but it was never a pretty sight. Sam would often avoid the common coughs and cold, but then would be hit by a flu that would floor him for days. 

“Yeah,” Josh huffs a laugh. 

“Tell him to feel better for me,” CJ asks as she heads to her next briefing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam shifts in his seat as Josh drives as steady as possible, to his apartment. They’re 15 minutes away when Sam starts to squirm in his seat. First he winds the window down, hoping the air might help. He feels hot again, almost overwhelmingly so. Josh keeps a careful eye on him, and watches as he seems to get even paler somehow then raises a fist raised to his mouth eyes closed.

“Want me to pull over?” Josh asks, not keen on the idea of his best friend vomiting in his car.

Sam debates briefly, until his stomach cramps again. “Uh…Yeah…Sorry” He burps queasily as Josh pulls over. Instantly Sam undoes his belt and gets out of the car instantly a little better now he isn’t moving and in the fresh air. He burps again and bends over, resting his hands on his knees as his stomach churns dangerously. Josh stands by the car, not wanting to hover. Sam hates a fuss more so then anyone else that he knows.

After a moment or so Sam retches and the small amount of water he’s managed to drink since being sick at the Whitehouse comes straight up. Not quite suffering enough, Sam dry heaves several times before the worst of the bout is over. Slowly after 5 minutes or so he stands up and takes a few deep breathes. Josh watches, but as he stumbles over his own feet Josh hurries to meet up half way to the car. 

“Better?” Josh asks steadying him.

“Yeah, sorry,” Sam sighs.

“Ok you need to stop apologising. You’re sick, people get sick. You helped me shower after being shot so I can watch you puke ok?” Josh huffs, frustrated at the apology.  
Sam smiles a little at the rant, “Sorry,” he grins. Josh chuckles at that, happy to see Sam smile albeit a very tired imitation of a smile. 

“C’mon lets get you home.”


End file.
